A sprag clutch is located between the inner and outer races for a one-way overrunning clutch assembly has a plurality of sprags that are positioned in the clutch by generally aligned openings formed in inner and outer cages providing the enclosure for the sprags. The sprag clutch assembly conventionally includes an outer annular cage, an inner annular cage, an annular energizing spring located between the two cages, and a plurality of sprags which are positioned within the cages and energizing spring in the generally radially aligned openings in the cages and spring.
The sprags are generally circumferentially equally spaced around the clutch structure with the energizing spring having spring arms or tabs which engage each sprag intermediate its ends to normally bias the sprags into engagement with the inner surface of the outer race and the outer surface of the inner race. To locate the clutch assembly between the races and prevent the assembly from shifting axially within the races, snap rings are provided in annular grooves formed in the inner surface of the outer race and the outer surface of the inner race; the snap rings and grooves requiring additional space in the clutch assembly between the races. The present invention overcomes the space problems and provides a new and novel method of positioning the clutch assembly between the races.